outlastfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Richard Trager
"Hey, you're that little shit priest's guy aren't you? His... witness or whatever. You must be exhausted. Lets take a break, huh, buddy? The old two martini lunch, have a little confab." :― Richard Trager : :Doctor Richard '"'Rick"' Trager' is an insane Variant who experiments on patients in order to gain more knowledge about biology. He is one of the major antagonists who appears in''Outlast''. : BackgroundModifica This document shows that Trager was a former executive of the Murkoff Corporation Research Development at Mount Massive Asylum before he became an experimenting surgeon. He wears glasses, a machine-monocle, a bloodstained apron and a torn up surgeon's mask. He also appears to have an accessory on his left arm made from a patient's drip. This drip could be used by him as a blood transport to survive. CharacteristicsModifica Doctor Trager, much like the rest of the asylum's inhabitants, is insane, but his psyche and mental ability appears to operate in a highly functional way that proves he still has a grasp of reality, even if only slight. Because of this, he is more than capable of thinking, planning, and other things such as trickingMiles into entering the dumbwaiter so he can gain access to him. Additionally, he is capable of both intelligent and coherent speech, speaking to Miles in a friendly tone and addressing him almost mockingly, as "buddy." He either enjoys pretending to be a surgeon or has been driven to believe that he actually is one, and has a habit of collecting body parts from his "patients", e.g. a tongue because he was "tired of licking his own stamps", and Miles' ring and index fingers because he desired to sell them. StoryModifica OutlastModifica After Miles hears a voice and climbs into the dumbwaiter to escape his pursuers, he meets Trager. Despite initially sounding like an ally, Trager beats Miles until he is unable to walk, picks him up, and straps him into a wheelchair. After rolling him down a hallway, Trager taunts Miles by offering him a chance to escape the asylum by walking out the exit door. Miles is unable to do so due to the wheelchair restraints, so Trager pretends thatMiles wants to stay, taking him up an elevator and down a few more hallways. Along the way, Miles sees the bodies of other victims who had been captured. They finally arrive at a makeshift operating room; a bathroom covered in gore with a table that has various sharp tools on it. Trager takes the camcorder and sets it down on the sink before washing his hands. He then has a short talk with Miles about Father Martinand his religious viewpoints before taking a large pair of bone shears and cutting off two of Miles' fingers. Trager leaves the room for a short while, giving Miles the chance to escape. Miles breaks out of the wheelchair restraints and navigates through other "operating rooms" where a patient talks to him and reveals that he is an executive like Trager. The patient then starts to shout Trager's name and he finally appears to investigate. Trager kills the patient before going back to the operating room to check on Miles, which reveals that he has escaped his confines, Trager then scours the place to find Miles. After Miles retrieves the key and uses it to start the manually-operated elevator, Trager breaks into it from the floor bellow in an attempt to get to Miles, but Miles struggles and pushes him out. Trager's upper torso is still inside the elevator as it begins to move, and he is crushed to death in the process. Miles then escapes through a hatch in the elevator ceiling. Outlast: WhistleblowerModifica While Waylon passes through the Male Ward, Trager can be seen lying dead on the ground after Murkoff's Tactical Division had pulled out his body from the elevator shaft, who they mistake for one of the asylum's victims after seeing his distorted, skinless body and presuming that he was molested. Categoria:Variants Categoria:Outlast Categoria:Enemies Categoria:Deceased